Legacy Heroes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Heroic Traits Each of the Heroic Classes is presented here as it relates to The Legacy Era. Each Heroic Class has new Talents, some added to existing Talent Trees and others forming entirely new trees. These Talents can also be used in other Eras of Play, subject to the Gamemaster's approval. Legacy Jedi See also: Jedi Not since The Dark Times have The Jedi been so reduced in power, stature, and numbers. While The Jedi Order never regained the size or strength it had during The Rise of the Empire Era, it became an influential force during the years of The New Republic and The Galactic Alliance, with the Skywalker line providing much-needed leadership. Ultimately, the Order could not foresee or prevent the return of The Sith, and was not strong enough to withstand their onslaught. The war between The Galactic Empire and The Galactic Alliance decimates The Jedi. They are driven from their temple on Coruscant and lose many of their numbers in a massacre at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Kol Skywalker is killed, and many presume his son, Cade, is killed as well. A few disheartened Jedi and Padawans escape the carnage and scatter throughout the galaxy, forced into hiding by The Sith and their Empire. A few, especially those Jedi Sentinels who hold themselves responsible for failing to detect and stop the Sith years before, now hunt The Sith personnelly. Throughout most of the galaxy, The Jedi find themselves hunted much like they were during The Dark Times. The Sith track them mercilessly, and their Empire has standing bounties on all Jedi, with enough credits to draw the attention of every major bounty hunter. Emperor Roan Fel and his supporters do not regard The Jedi as allies, nor do they actively seek their destruction. The Galactic Alliance might regard The Jedi as allies, were they to become more influential in the war. During this time, most of The Jedi are in hiding. Some train new apprentices, but most have gone underground to avoid Sith assassins and the bounty hunters. A small number still move throughout the galaxy, seeking a rallying point or individual to unite them. Unfortunately, any gathering of Jedi tends to attract the attention of The Sith, who swiftly descend on them. Jedi characters are likely to be operating independently during this era. In the absence of a Grand Master or Jedi High Council, they must rely on their own wisdom and strength to keep from falling to The Dark Side. There is no central support structure, financially or culturally. They may seek out other Jedi when the need arises, although locating them or convincing them to join a particular course of action is uncertain at best. Many Jedi feel as though the galaxy has forgotten them, or regards them as ineffective or dangerous to have around. Those in hiding remain active in their local areas, although the wise ones keep a low profile. Jedi players in The Legacy Era have the opportunity to become an Imperial Knight. While The Imperial Knights use The Force as well as some Jedi, The Sith regard them as inferior to The Jedi and themselves. Although The Imperial Knights use similar tools as The Jedi, their philosophy is different: they place their duty to the Emperor and the Empire above their duties to the general populace. Jedi Legacies often feature significant family ties or lineages, passed from one generation to the next as the Order has developed since the fall of Emperor Palpatine. Jedi characters might have ancestors who followed the dark path, the light path, or both. They might also have family among The Imperial Knights. New Jedi Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Jedi characters within The Legacy Era: * New Talents: Jedi Consular Talent Tree ** Aggressive Negotiator ** Consular's Wisdom ** Entreat Aid * New Talent: Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ** Defensive Acuity * New Talent: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** Dark Side Bane * New Talents: Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree ** Cortosis Gauntlet Block ** Precision Legacy Nobles See also: Noble For Nobles, The Legacy Era is a time of change. Some nobles serving as administrators in The Galactic Alliance soon find themselves unemployed after their Imperial masters eliminate redundant or unwanted positions and services, and noble families that were heavily allied with The Galactic Alliance suddenly find their political power much reduced and their economic fortunes reversed. Some of the nobles who retain their positions and status discover that the expectations of the new system on The Galactic Empire run counter to their own moral views. As in prior times of great change, many displaced nobles find themselves pushed into the fringes of society. Some discover their talents are of use on backwater planets governed by lesser political powers or powerful crime lords, while others become crime lords themselves. A few nobles with higher moral values can be found in the Imperial Mission, guiding its "Victory Without War" campaign. Unfortunately, even this high-minded effort is corrupted by The Sith in the years after their takeover, and put to evil purposes. With much of the galaxy still at war with itself, nobles specializing in leadership and military command find their services in high demand. Commetant leaders are especially valued in the dwindling Galactic Alliance forces. Likewise, Emperor Fel's supporters seek loyal leaders, even if they are not the most highly skilled in the galaxy. Noble characters can draw on a variety of Legacy ideas. They might belong to a well known noble house. They might carry on the family's support of a specific megacorporation. Less scrupulous individuals might be members of an ancient crime family. Military or law enforcement heroes might serve the same unit or locale as their parents or siblings. Dedication to these Legacies often brings nobles a degree of respect or power right from the start of their careers. New Noble Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Noble characters within The Legacy Era: * New Provocateur Talent Tree Legacy Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel With any great upheaval comes the opportunity for glory or profit. In The Legacy Era, scoundrels come from all walks of life. Some are born on harsh worlds with rampant crime and injustice, while others become scoundrels after losing everything in the war. In The Legacy Era, time are extraordinarily tough. The ranks of the underworld swell with those seeking to escape The Sith and their resurgent Empire. Many criminal organizations are eager to take advantage of such unfortunate individuals, offering them money instead of hope. Scoundrels must earn credits to survive, just like everyone else. Many end up working for an individual crime lord or far-reaching criminal syndicate. Less cunning scoundrels quickly find themselves indebted, or possible even indentured, to their benefactor. Escape is difficult, given the bounty hunters most criminal organizations keep in their employ. Not all scoundrels are career criminals. Some are anarchists or revolutionaries who support The Galactic Alliance or other outlawed causes and organizations. These rare scoundrels place "The Cause" above their own ambitions- an uncommon trait among their kind, to be sure. Scoundrel Legacies are often tied to a harsh world, a renowned ship, an underworld organization, or a notorious crime family, but their individualistic natures make them less likely than other Heroic Classes to remain beholden to a specific ideal, leader, or group. In fact, scoundrels often deny their Legacies, determined to pursue their own goals and protect their own lives. New Scoundrel Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scoundrel characters within The Legacy Era: * New Talents: Misfortune Talent Tree ** Seducer ** Seize Object * New Yuuzhan Vong Biotech Talent Tree Legacy Scouts See also: Scout Scouts are in high demand throughout The Legacy Era. The Galactic Alliance relies on them to seek out new resources to sustain the war effort, as well as for reconnaissance against Imperial strategic and military targets. Emperor Fel's forces requires scouts for exactly the same reasons in their war against the Sith-backed Empire. In fact, the two groups regularly seek out and compete for the same targets. The Sith employ scouts to hunt down their enemies, including Emperor Fel and his military allies, the remnants of The Galactic Alliance, defecting commanders, and, most importantly, the remaining Jedi. Some scouts work with the military proper, while others become involved in covert operations. Alliances shift quickly with the changing galactic situation. The creation and insertion of double agents has become a particular problem between the Sith-ruled Empire and Emperor Fel's loyalists, since their tactics and codes are virtually identical. The Galactic Alliance also makes effective use of double agents, especially in the procurement of foodstuffs, medicine, raw materials, ships, and intelligence. Double agents are as likely to be found in the criminal underworld as in political or military structures. Crime lords are certainly not above paying off the underlings of their rivals to gain a significant advantage. Members of the Scout Heroic Class are often bounty hunters in the early stages of their careers. Rather than scouting terrain or regions of space, they focus on tracking down people and their associated organizations and allies. With the extensive number of bounties available in the galaxy, this is an expanding career in the fringes of society. Standing bounties on Jedi, Imperial Knights, Emperor Fel's forces, members of The Galactic Alliance, and troublesome crime lords attract a lot of attention and promise a lot of credits. Scout Legacies are often tied to a specific planet or region of space, where scouts of a specific family or organization know the locale intimately. Like soldiers, some many be dedicated to certain military units. Less common are deep space scouting units or organizations, dedicated to probing The Unknown Regions or The Deep Core for new worlds and hyperspace routes. The work is dangerous and requires operating far from known space, but the monetary and personnel rewards can ultimately be substantial. New Scout Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scout characters within The Legacy Era: * New Versatility Talent Tree Legacy Soldiers See also: Soldier The Legacy Era is a time of war and conflict. Soldiers are in high demand. Both Darth Krayt's Empire and Roan Fel's Empire use them in their continuing struggle for galactic dominance. The Galactic Alliance is in desperate need of soldiers as well, just to keep it in the fight. Even the underworld requires competent fighters for use as muscle and security. These days, the average soldier finds their loyalties tested like never before. Soldiers who once fought for The Galactic Alliance might find themselves indoctrinated into the Imperial war machine after the surrender of Galactic Alliance forces at the Battle of Caamas. To make matters worse, they soon discover that the new Imperial forces are, in fact, led by evil and cruel Sith commanders. Seemingly loyal Imperial commanders might suddenly defect to Emperor Fel's forces. Soldiers who once served the Empire might abandon their tyrannical masters and seek out Admiral Stazi's Core Fleet, determined to fight for freedom and democracy. Thanks to the evolving governmental changes and shifting alliances, much of the galaxy has become tough, violent, and dangerous. Corporations, though less powerful than in previous eras, require security for their facilities. Nobles and powerful governmental officials employ personal bodyguards, support private militias, and set up extensive security services to protect their investments and themselves. Mercenary groups are on the rise, often made up of Galactic Alliance or Imperial deserters. They now sell their services to the highest bidder. Criminal syndicates and pirate gangs lay claim to disputed space and forsaken worlds, relying on soldiers to keep what they have stolen and drive away the competition. All of these organizations are looking for soldiers to fill their ranks. Soldier Legacies are commonly tied to specific fighting units, with generations of soldiers serving in the units of their parents. The Legacy of the unit may become the Legacy of the Soldier. These units could be rank-and-file infantry units, special operations task forces, or famed Starfighter squadrons. Some soldiers might serve as bodyguards or in the security forces of the same noble family for generations. New Soldier Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Soldier characters within The Legacy Era: * New Brute Squad Talent Tree * New Talents: Brawler Talent Tree ** Grabber ** Hammerblow ** Strong Grab * New Talent: Weapon Specialist Talent Tree ** Improved Suppression Fire